


Игла

by Felixforss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/pseuds/Felixforss
Summary: Родственные души приносят много счастья, однако куда больше они приносят горя.Таким Джим видел этот мир. Такой Джим видел мать, смотрящую на него стеклянными глазами. Такой Джим видел свою жизнь — катастрофой чужой трагической любви.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 34





	Игла

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bolnodumat (chernov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/gifts).



> Чистый полёт мысли в час ночи. 
> 
> Сама не люблю работы без грамма конкретики, разного рода попытки в глубину и философию, однако что накатило, то и написала, дичайшие сорри! Просто хочется порадовать одного человека, и... почему бы нет? Почему бы не посредством фанфика? 
> 
> It is what it is, ю ноу. Хоть в soulmate!au прибудет.
> 
> Я буду рада, если вам понравится — если это вообще хоть кто-то прочитает. Возможно, soulmate!au с иглами найдёт нормального автора, в конце-концов! А то я too much ленивая для действительно интересных, подробных историй.
> 
> В метках не шарю, от их количества впала в шок, поэтому готова вносить любые коррективы по вашим запросам. 
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Джим не верил в родственные души. Бредни это всё, бредни — кто вообще верит в эти сопливые сказочки в прогрессивном двадцать третьем веке?

Да все, блять, верят.

Все, начиная одноклассницами Джима и заканчивая забулдыгой Фрэнком, не иначе как дрочащим на Вайнону в соседней комнате — а они даже не соулмейты. Её соулмейтом был Джордж. Отважно отдавший свою жизнь, спасший экипаж, жену и сына, и бла-бла-бла… Очередная сопливая сказочка, воспетая во всё том же прогрессивном двадцать третьем веке.

Нахрен такая родственная душа? Жертвовать своей жизнью, спасая других людей — благое дело. Но кто же спасёт их после, кто?  
Кто спасёт Джима?

Родственные души приносят много счастья, однако куда больше они приносят горя.  
Таким Джим видел этот мир. Такой Джим видел мать, смотрящую на него стеклянными глазами. Такой Джим видел свою жизнь — катастрофой чужой трагической любви.

***

Первые иголки дарят на тринадцатый день рождения — бессмысленно, большинство уже попыталось связаться с соулмейтом, — традиция. Джим не пытался, и на Тарсусе иглам нашлось куда более практичное применение.  
Жизнь, как оказалось, куда материальнее эфемерных соулмейтов.

И без посланий руки жгло, но не благодаря попыткам родственной души связаться — Джим постоянно изводил себя, находясь на вершине своих возможностей. Моральных, физических — казалось, он исчерпал все доступные ресурсы, и работал машинально, исключительно на инстинктах.  
Однако, не важно. Он выжил, и его дети тоже.

И никаких соулмейтов.

***

У вулканцев понятие «родственная душа» трактуется несколько иначе.  
То есть, не подразумевает под собой нанесение себе увечий в стремлении связаться с условным партнёром.  
Партнёра могло и не быть, а увечья останутся. У людей.  
У вулканцев не существовало аналогичного человеческому явления соулмейтов.

Спок был вулканцем. У Спока не могло быть родственной души.

И не было. Как не было и у его матери — не все рождались под счастливой звездой.  
Спок считал данное выражение спорным. Разве «счастливая звезда» — не возможность выбора?  
Определённо, Аманда так не считала, и с каждым годом всё чаще печально вздыхала, бросая короткие взгляды на абсолютно чистую кожу рук сына.

С ним не пытались связаться. Он не пытался. Он мог бы…

Возможно, Спок действительно слишком вулканец.

***

Джиму восемнадцать, он по-прежнему не выцарапывал на коже глупые фразочки в надежде ощутить сладкую боль, разливающуюся по руке от полученного ответа. Джиму восемнадцать, он по-прежнему прозябает в Риверсайде, появляясь дома лишь под звуки храпа пьяного Фрэнка. Джиму восемнадцать, он знакомится с Гэри.

Гэри Митчелл не из тех безнадёжных романтиков, и именно в Гэри Митчелле Джим видит своего человека — человека, который его понимает. Не вертит у виска, не называет пессимистом, а понимает.

С Гэри хорошо. До поры до времени.

***

До поры до времени Спок считал, что с отличием окончит Вулканскую Академию Наук.

И он действительно окончил с отличием, но не ВАН, а Академию Звёздного Флота.

Споку двадцать три, он по-прежнему не придаёт значения родственным душам. Или пытается не придавать, с трудом отводя взгляд от мягких улыбок кадетов, любовно оглаживающих свежие ранки на своих руках.

Это… нелогично.  
Нелогично притягательно.

Медитации не помогают прийти к чему-то конкретному. Частота мыслей об иглах, подаренных матерью на тринадцатый день рождения, увеличилась на девять целых три десятых процента.

Спок не уверен, чем объяснить свой очевидный интерес — вулканцы не лгут в первую очередь себе, — однако склоняется к версии «одиночество».

И принимает приглашение кадета Ухуры.

***

Вулканец бесит.

Кадет Кирк вызывает раздражение.

Тем не менее, им приходится мириться с существованием друг друга — хотя бы в уважении к капитану Пайку они сходятся.

Споры становятся рутиной, взаимные обвинения — тоже, и за этим они не замечают, какой хорошей командой являются.  
Когда не пытаются найти крайнего, когда работают сообща, когда выбирают единую цель и идут к ней.  
Словно инь и ян, две половины одного слаженного механизма, периодически нуждающегося в смазке.

Зато экипаж замечает.

Со временем замечают и Спок, и Кирк.

***

Космос — последний рубеж, и они вместе смело идут туда, где не ступала нога человека.

Вернее, пытаются. Честно, пытаются, но Джиму это кажется невозможным, просто неосуществимым, пока Спок играет в бездушную машину.

Спок понимает, но слишком поздно.

Джим за крепкой переборкой, смотрит сквозь мутное стекло — или это слёзы? — его глаза, яркие, сияют сильнее обычного, и Спок не может объяснить природу этого света.

Не может и не хочет ничего, кроме как убить. И воскресить ещё не умершего.

В опухших, дрожащих, еле сгибающихся пальцах Джима блестит игла — та самая.  
Джим не верит в соулмейтов, Спок знает. Но Джим пишет, а Спок смотрит.

Рука безвольно повисает, обрывая недописанную, кривую, словно детскую, букву «А».

В предплечье Спока теплом разливается боль, зелёная кровь небольшими каплями пропитывает ткань.  
Прежде, чем окончательно сдаться сокрушительным эмоциям, Спок с ужасом читает.

«Я Джим. Пока»

***

Странное ощущение в левой руке приводит Джима в чувство.

«Я Спок. Привет»


End file.
